The Talented MrJ
by SiriusxBellatrix
Summary: The story on how Jack and Harleen meet. The story opens with the Joker in Arkham asylum trying to find any information on his lost Harley. There are flashbacks throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so its been awhile since I've written anything, so I hope this story is alright. By the way I'm doing this without a Beta so if you notice anything please tell me. All reviews are good reviews so don't feel shy. Oh and I do not own these characters, so please enjoy my story.**

L'absence est a l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent:

Il eteint le petit, il allume le grand.

Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes

the small, it enkindles the great.

-Comte De Bussy-Rabutin

Bowmen couldn't believe what he was hearing, The Joker, or Jack Napier, as he was just told, was actually an operative in the FBI. Not just an operative but a 'brain', the smartest minds in the agency. Bowmen sat back in his chair staring intently over at the man across from him, thinking that all this could be another fabricated lie of the jokers, like the scare stories that change from an enraged father to an upset girl scout with a sharp cookie. He didn't want to put to much into the story, but second guessed himself when he thought over the details. He came to a conclusion a test of sorts. Straighting up in his seat he grabbed his pen and pad, slide them across the table (in hindsight a bad move) to the criminal.

The joker stared at the paper as if it was a foreign object, then looked back up at good ole Dr. Bowmen, waiting for an explanation. After a second the balding man finally started talking.

"Alright Mr. Napier, if I am to believe your story then give me proof."

With drawn out sigh Jack picked up the pen and began to write a website with five codes and step by step instructions to hack into the main database of the FBI. Along with the names of files that still existed with his name on it. After finishing the list he put the pen down on the pad and slide it back towards Dr. Bowmen, Explaining what it was he had written down. Dr. Bowmen looked over the information with an impressed look then up at the joker. Clearing his throat while putting the pad and pin in his briefcase Dr. Bowmen stands ready to leave. Stopping short when he heard the jokers voice.

"See you tomorrow Doc."

---------------------------------------------------------------o_o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowmen stared at the screen reading and rereading the same lines for what seemed like the fifth time, before it finally sunk in. Jack Napier AKA: The Joker was once just a troubled youth of the narrows in Gotham. He had lived with his mother, father unknown, and had no siblings that are known. He was recruited for a project known only as Perfect Soldier.

'So, he hadn't been lying.' Bowmen thought as he leaned back into his ostentatious swivel chair, looking around his room at all his prized positions, none being more important then the picture of his family, showing the smiling faces of his wife and son. Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding when the true weight of the situation came crashing on him. The Joker or Jack Napier had asked him for a favor, and after seeing the evidence of the truth he wasn't going to condemn this man. With a final sigh Bowmen shut down his computer, thinking about the information he had just learned.

------------------------------------------------------------------O_O---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack waited patiently in the 'therapy' room, for Dr. Bowmen to show up. After ten minutes had passed, and no Doc Jack had wondered if he had made the right choice in telling Bowmen, then shook his head getting agitated for second guessing himself. 'What's wrong with you jack you never questioned yourself before, so don't start now.' just as Jack was thinking this the door swung open to revel the very distraught Dr. Bowmen. The Joker for all he was appeared as comfortable as if he were sitting on the most comfiest chair in the world.

"Ahh, a bit late there Doc." The Joker said while following his every move with his eyes.

"Sorry about that, I was a little held up. Now Mr. Napier what do you want from me?" Dr. Bowmen put his briefcase in the floor settling down in his seat and leaning into the table staring intently at Jack.

"Well first I need information about a previous patient of the fine establishment that is Arkahm, in fact Doctor she was one of your patients."

"Mr. Napier I can't with a clean concisions give you information about a patient, unless I know it is for the well being of said patient."

"Believe me Doc if I don't get this information then shes as good as dead."

Dr. Bowmen started turning white, he could handle many things patients that killed family and laugh about, some even bathing in blood but for some reason the look that was in The Jokers eyes when he was telling him this seemed to take all the life out of him. He sat there imaging some women who he had help being tortured, beaten, slaughtered.

Dr. Bowmen barely pulling himself together asked the question that would put a face to the horrible thoughts that swirled around his head. "_Who_."

"Harleen Quinzel."

With those two words Dr. Bowmen's mind was spiraling thinking of the blond petite with blue eyes who had seen to much and was once again in danger or maybe had never left.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding out about Harley's supposed paranoia being the reason as to why they kept her for two years, and not that she had been taking speed at the time they found her, only furthered his agitation at these idiots. When the session was over Jack sat in his room thinking about his Harley and how they had meet.

_Jack had just finished his new mission and was going in to debrief. As he passed the gym he caught a glimpse of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Jack is naturally a curious man and for some reason seeing someone in the gym on off hours peaked his curiosity. Walking closer to the door Jack looked in through the windows on the door and watched as a petite blond girl do three back flips simultaneously ending in a split. Jack choose that point to walk in, as he got closer he realized that he had never seen this girl before which is odd since he knows everyone that works here. He had made it a point to know at least everyones name that worked in this section of the building including the janitors. _

_"Who are you?" Jack asked as he leaned against the wall net to the door. The girl mad no response to his words besides getting up and walking over to the towel that was hanging right next to him. As the girl took a hold of the towel, she turned her head to face Jack. _

_"What are you doing here? No one is suppose to be in the building at this time." Jack taken back by the girls straight forward question took a second before he answered._

_"I asked you a question first." Jack said not giving anything away about how the girl unnerved him._

_"I am General Kelsey's daughter, now answer my question."_

_"Fine I'm trying to figure out who this girl is thats in the gym after hours."_

_The girl gave a sigh of agitation and a roll of her eyes. "Thats not what I meant."_

_"No its not, but neither was your answer."_

_Jack noticed the corners of the girls mouth twitch as though trying not to smile._

_"Fine I'll answer your question and you answer mine deal?"_

_Jack nodded his head in agreement. The girl took a breath when realizing Jack wasn't going first._

_"My name is Harleen Quinzel." Jack nodded his head with a questioning look at her last name. Harley noticed his questioning gaze but shook her head smiling saying your turn. Giving into her he told her that he was here to debrief. _

_"You could've waited, I doubt they'll even be here."_

_"Maybe, Miss. Quinzel, but I have my orders."_

_"Yeah, and I bet none of them have anything to do with talking to a general's daughter, right?"_

_Jack watched the smirk on Harley's face when she said this and felt an answering smirk rise on his face. _

_"Touche" _

_"Now about that name of yours..." Jack trailed off purposely watching Harley for any tall-tail signs of her lying._

_Harley shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing to tell I was just given my mom's name at birth."_

_"The kids at school must've loved that, huh?"_

_"Wouldn't know, I've never been to school, home schooled all my life."_

_Jack whistled at that, "Well I guess that could be a good thing, in a way, you know no teasing, and all that."_

_"I guess but now I'm curious what's wrong with my name?" _

_"Nothing, nothing at all, in fact I love your name see if you rearrange the letters a bit, well you get Harlequin." _

_"Like the Italian clown right?"_

_"Exactly."_

_Jack watched Harley's face as she thought about the new name, then she smiled at him and nodded her head._

_"Well I guess if you want to call me that you can, but everyone else calls me Harley."_

Jack sighed rolling over, to lay on his side and tried to get some sleep.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------O_O-----------------------------------------------------------_

Bowmen walked with purpose in his stride as he neared the asylums record room. Passing through security as if it were nothing, which it wasn't. He finally reached his destination looking around the vast room filled with file cabinets and labeled boxes. Walking to the back of the room where the letter ''Q'' started he began his search for Quinzel. He found the file he had been looking for and put it in his back before proceeding out of the records room. Bowmen went back out of the asylum to the awaiting van. Getting into the back of the van Bowmen handed over the file to a bulky male in a clown mask.

"Here this is all the records on Miss Quinzel."

"What about the computer files on her?" The clown asked in a voice that sounded like he needed water.

"There never was any on her, I don't know why but, she was the only patient I have ever had whose computer profile was never made."

"Alright thanks for your service."

With that said Bowmen walked out of the van and back into the building. Not realizing that his patient was on his way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------O_O------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker had just walked back from the showers to his cell whistling a song with no set tune, and breaking out in laughter every now and then. After being thrown into his cell by the guards Joker decided to make some small talk with them.

"So, uh... Joe hows the wife? She still work at that little boutique on the corner of 5th and Adams?"

"How did you know that? huh how did you know where Suzie works? Answer me clown." Joe yelled while the other guard held him back from attacking the know laughing clown.

"Calm down Joe! He can't hurt anyone while he's locked up in there, especially not someone who's halfway across the city."

"Yeah, your right, I'm just protective of Suzie."

"You know I just love these touching scenes." The Joker said while grabbing Joe from behind and slicing his throat open.

"Well I guess he doesn't appreciate the sentiment as much as I do, Huh?" The Joker stepped over top the still gurgling Joe,

towards the shacking guard holding his gun pointed at the Joker.

"You uh know that in order for you to uh shot me you have to do two things: one is to stop shaking," While saying this the Joker took hold of the barrel of the glock 9mm and steadied it, "and the second is to take the safety off." When the Joker said this the guard looked down at the safety on the gun, before it was ripped out of his hand.

"See this is how you're suppose to hold it, this guns light weight, isn't it? Yep, they don't make them like they used to, uhuh give me ah .45 automatic any day, now those, those, are guns. See these glocks they don't have the power a .45 does, nope. Not. A. Bit. In fact I'll show ya." The Joker pointed the gun at the cameras in the hallway and shot them all out before turning back to the guard and shooting his stomach. The guard screamed out and fell to the floor clutching his stomach. "See right there. That. Is. The. Problem. With these guns. A .45 automatic would have killed you with one shot just by the energy from the bullet, but this only wounds you, now if I were to, Oh say shot you in the head, I guess it wouldn't matter, huh." The Joker shot the guard one last time in the head before walking down the hall towards the stairs that were next to the elevator. Hitting the up button next to the elevator, then when the doors opened he pressed floor 5 which is where his clothes where being held, and stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed. He then stepped back to the dead guard took off his clothes before cutting a big smile on each of there faces, and pulling on the guards uniform before walking back to the stairs and walking up to ground floor.

--------------------------------------------------------O_O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowmen saw the guards rushing up the stairs as he entered the reception area he turned and asked the receptionist what was going on.

"The Joker, he's gotten out somehow, they think he's going up to the 5th floor. They left a few guards down here just in case he changes his mind. I hope they catch him, don't you doctor?...doctor?"

"Oh, ah, yes, yes of course." Bowmen looked around distractedly. When he noticed a guard walking towards him... no towards the doors as he past Bowmen had caught a glimpse of a scar on his cheek that appeared to go to his mouth in a smile. Knowing instantly who it was but not what to do Bowmen just stood their and watched the Joker just walk right out of the asylum with out anyone noticing except for Bowmen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------O_O---------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker jumped into the van unbuttoning the guard uniform shirt, while the clown in the drivers seat took off through the city going to the high way and driving towards the next exit into the outskirts of the city, otherwise known as the narrows. Driving through the streets at a normal speed only stopping when they pulled up to an old warehouse. The Joker jumped out slamming the door ignoring the van as it speed away. Walking into the building Jack couldn't help the feeling of freedom that ran through his body as he took measured steps over to Rocko, his only loyal henchman, who was currently erasing all memory of his escape from the asylum video cameras. Jack grabbed the swivel seat next to Rocko and sat down backwards. Jack put the folder, that the clown in the van had given him about Harley, down on the table opened to a picture of a smiling blond women, her royal blue eyes showing all the melancholy that the smile couldn't hide.

Jack looked closely at the picture before sighing and closing his eyes remembering a time when that smile used to be warm and her eyes full of life. Then there was that laugh, it could make a rainy day seem bright and sunny.

_Harley couldn't help the tears from coming to her eyes or her stomach from hurting as she continued to laugh at a joke that Jack had told her. It also didn't help that as soon as she doubled over in laughter that Jack had decided to hold her down and tickle her relentlessly. _

_"Ok..ha..ok...stop...I can't breath...hahaha." _

_Jack smirked down at her still tickling her side with with his free hand as his other was holding her hands together over her head._

_"You know what I'll stop if you ask me nicely with out laughing, deal?" _

_Jack watched her nod her head._

_"Jack...Wiilll...you pullleasssse...sttoop...tick...tickling...meh?" _

_Jack moved his hand away from her side smiling at her, all the while tacking notice of her hairs that had came out of her pony tail and made its way to her face, the flush of her skin, the way her chest moved up and down as she took mouthfuls of air into her perfectly shaped mouth. Jack didn't even register his hand moving until he saw it move the hair off her face, deciding to make the most of the situation he gently ran his fingers, that had just moments ago forced her to laugh uncontrollably, down to trace her eyebrow, over her check bone that ran under her eye, towards her nose, then tracing her lips, all the while staring into her eyes as she stared back into his. He felt slight pressure being put on his finger, and for an insane moment felt jealous of his finger. Jack being the thinker moved his hand down to cup her jaw and leaned in closer to her and watched as her eyes fluttered closed before closing his own and kissing her softly at first then harder. His hand moving behind her head and weaved into her hair tilting her head for better access to her mouth. Opening his mouth slightly to suck her bottom lip till she moaned giving him the best opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his teaching her mouth how to move with his. He let go of her hands and immediately felt them run up and down his back till one moved to his jaw then back into his hair copying his own hand on the back of her head the other was over his right shoulder tracing his spin from the middle of his back to the nape of his neck and back again. His own right hand had moved from the floor to trace the side of her breast to move slowly down towards the bottom of her camisole where he played with the bit of skin that showed. Breaking the kiss he moved his mouth over her jaw moving down her neck pausing briefly when he heard her gasp at a sensitive spot he had found then moving towards her collar bone leaving nips and licks along the way. Jack couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth even if he wanted to as he felt Harley rub up against him._

_He moved his mouth back up to her mouth giving her another drawn out kiss before pulling back and pinning her hips down with his stopping the movement completely. Leaning his forehead down towards her own he tried to catch his breath. He heard Harley's breathing start to even out along with his own, when he opened his eyes he was met with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen._

_"That, was one hell of a first kiss Harles." Jack couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched her own lips turn into a soft loving smile. _

_"I always wonder what kissing was all about. I guess now I know what all the fuss was about in the books I read."_

_"Why Harley, you mean to tell me that you read dirty novels?" Jack teased in an incredulous voice._

_"NO!" Harley's face turned bright red from while her eyes looked anywhere but at Jack before mumbling, "they might have mentioned a kiss or two and others might have described intercourse but not all of them and it wasn't through out the whole book anyway."_

_Jack just stared down at her completely shocked yet ecstatic at the same time, his innocent Harley had just told him that she had read romance novels. Granted its not like admitting that she gets herself off on them, but still it's pretty damn hot when coming from a girl whose never done well 'Anything' in her life with either man or women. Jarred from his thoughts as he felt Harley squirming under him trying to get out from under him._

_"Hay now, calm down Harles, there you go. Now why don't you tell me whats wrong."_

_"It's just, well, embarrassing."_

_"tsk,tsk,tsk,tsk, There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about, especially around me, ok?" Jack made sure to stare directly into her eyes as he said this. Harley nodded her head and smiled up at Jack._

_Jack smiled back at her before giving her a small kiss._

Jack sighed again and looked over at Rocko who was currently looking through all police and hospital records for any Harleen Quinzel coming up with nothing.

"What should I look for? Cause I can't find any Harleen in either of the two records."

"She has to be staying somewhere it's just finding out where. She wouldn't stay in a place that they would have paper work on her, unless she went under a fake name but I doubt she would. So that leaves us searching all apartments in the Narrows that would let a tenant stay for just cash."

"So, all of them?" Rocko asked smiling knowing the answer.

"Yes, Matt all of them."

"Hay, I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

"Only around others Matt, your still my brother, an ugly one, but still my brother nonetheless."

"Yeah, your right now let's find my sister-in-law."

* * *

**So what did you think? The next chapter is going to mostly be in Harley's POV as this one was mainly Jokers.**


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer i do not own joker nor harley. Although it'd be great if i did!!

Harleen looked around her ratty apartment in the Narrows, surveying all the holes, peeling paint, stains, and dust covered furniture. Then glanced down at her right side, were a small pile of cleaning supplies lay. Looking back up at her apartment, Harleen shook her head at what seems like the impossible. But not being one to give up Harley picked up the furniture polish and a rag. Sixteen and a half hours later finds Harley taking a shower in her freshly cleaned bathroom. While rinsing her body off Harley noticed how raw all the cleaning had made her hands. She went into a trance like state, recalling a time when she had made her hands this raw by cleaning.

*~* Flashback*~*

(Author note the flashback is in Jacks pov mainly because I didn't feel like writing in Harleys but some of it is in her pov too.)

Letting out a low whistle Jack took off his shoes and put his coat up in the hallway closet, before looking around the freshly cleaned house in search of Harley. Using all his years of military training, Jack maneuvered through the house without making a noise. He went to the living room noticing the still semi wet carpet, and the OCD cleanliness that only Harley could do. Jack feeling that the room was just too perfect, went over to the book shelf tilting Grendal to make it stick out further then the other books, then noticing the flower pot that sat on the table, Jack scooped up a small amount of soil, then sprinkled the dirt on the table and what was left on the bookshelf. Feeling elated at knowing that the house isn't perfectly clean like a hospital or government building, Jack could continue on his search for Harley. Jack found her on her hands and knees scrubbing the hell out of the floors. Instead of bothering her, he decided to lean against the wall and enjoy the view while remembering when she was in a similar position with him behind her. Jack's reminiscing was cut short when his brain decided to inform him that Harley had been scrubbing the same spot for the past five minuets.

"Harley…Harley!"

Harley was startled out of her thoughts by Jack shouting her name. Turning quickly around she landed on her butt with her right hand pressed to her racing heart.

"Jack! What the hell!" Harley yelled more out of embarrassment then anger. Jack smirked at Harley's flustered look and raised his left eyebrow.

"Thank that spots clean, Harls."

Jack said inclining his head to indicate the spot Harleys hand was previously scrubbing.

"Yeah, I guess I did get a bit carried away."

"No worries Harls , although I am curios at what could distract you for so long?"

Jack said not even trying to hide his intent stare from Harley. Harley, normal cool headed Harley, could not meet Jack's eyes, couldn't even look in his direction. From her spot on the floor Harley started twittering with her hands.

"Harley? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Jack asked moving from his relaxed position against the doorway to squatting in front of Harley in an attempt to get her to look him in the eyes. Growing frustrated and concerned with Harley Jack lost his short patients he had at the moment.

"Harley look at me!"

Harley, only mildly startled by the outburst, did as she was told. Staring in his eyes Harley couldn't look away even though she wanted to, looking into jacks eyes Harley felt like every secret she ever had was exposed to him, which it really was seeing as how Harley tells him everything.

"Now Harley tell me what's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing Jack, really just silly nerves that's all."

"Uhuh, that's interesting and all but you didn't answer my question."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly trying to prepare herself for whatever mood this would put Jack in.

"I was just worried that… that the general might find us, like I said just silly nerves."

Jack seeing Harley needed some comfort reached out and took both her hands, and for the first time, noticing how raw her hands were from the cleaning.

"Jesus, Harls, what were you trying to do, clean your skin off?"

Jack pulled Harley up so they were both standing and lead her to their upstairs bathroom. Sitting her on the toilet, Jack retrieved a bottle of aloe lotion from the cabinet. Squatting down in front of Harley, he pulled her hands out in front of her palms up. Jack had squeezed out some lotion on his own palm and put down the bottle. Jack started with Harley's left hand by placing one of his hands under hers and the other above. He then gently massaged the lotion from his hands on to her own, paying extra attention to her fingers. After the lotion was fully rubbed in, Jack bent his head down kissing each finger and her palm. He picked up the lotion and poured it in his hand again and proceeded to give Harley's right hand the same treatment as the left. With that being done Jack shifted to his knees, and pulled Harley toward him, so that he was in between her thighs. Jack lightly wrapped his arms around Harley's waist having her lean more into him.

Harley moved her forehead to rest on Jacks and putting her arms over his shoulders brought him even closer. Jacks left hand began to slowly rub Harley's lower back through her t-shirt.

"Harley, don't worry about the general he's miles away, ok. Here we're different people, with different lives no one knows where we are or who we are except for Matt and he lives next door. There's no way he could find us. None. Our tracks are covered. Promise. Besides he wouldn't even bother to start looking for us here. Ok? So try not to worry so much. I've got you baby, you just have to trust me."

Harley leaned back and nodded her head.

"Of course I trust you Jack. I know you handled everything perfectly with absolutely no mistakes. It's just, he scares me Jack. And I've been having these dreams that he comes here, kills you, and then takes me back to the base, to the labs. And the funny thing is it's not going back to the base that bothers me it's him killing you, that I can't stand Jack."

Harley had put all her emotion into what she had told Jack, looking him in the eye to make sure he understood.

Jack couldn't look away the emotions he felt saw and heard coming from Harley were like a train wreck you want to look away but no matter what you just couldn't turn away. So instead he continued to stare back into those beautiful pools of deep sparkling water that she called eyes. When he felt Harley's hand on the side of his face he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Just the fill of her touch had broken the intense searching gaze but not the spell she had on him. Jack closed his eyes relishing in the feel of her skin. Nuzzling her hand and placing a light kiss on Harley's wrist, Jack opened his eyes back up and saw Harley's slightly relaxed face.

"Listen Harley if, and that's a big if, the general were to find us he wouldn't kill me, even if he tried I wouldn't leave you alone. Ever."

Jack licked his lips as if chapped, sucking his bottom lip in slightly. Harley notice's these things and knows it is a sign of nervousness more then force of habit, by the look in his eyes and the slight tensing of his muscles that he only shows to her, because anyone else would see the weakness he was trained to hide. Getting ready to ask what was wrong, fell silent when Jack spoke first.

"I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion -  
I have shudder'd at it.  
I shudder no more.  
I could be martyr'd for my religion  
Love is my religion  
And I could die for that.  
I could die for you."  
(~ by John Keats ~)

After quoting those words of love , Jack noticed two things, one Harley's eyes were watering, two she was smiling the most breath taking smile she had ever given him. Harley surprised Jack by puling him into a long kiss only breaking to whisper against his lips her love for him.

*~* End Flashback *~*

Harley was brought back to the present by the now freezing water. Sighing Harley turned off the water, dried off and wrapped herself up in a towel. Getting ready to leave the bathroom Harley heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Not being one to panic, Harley grabbed the knife she hid under the sink. Edging toward the door Harley listened for any more noises, not hearing anything didn't calm her nerves. Taking a breath in preparation to face whatever or whoever was on the other side of the door. Harley through open the door and was meet with nothing. Still not eased by this Harley took inventory of the hallway. After inspecting the hallway and finding nothing out of place, she went to inspect the other other rooms, starting with the living room seeing as how it was the only room with the lights on. Taking light steps and double checking the few corners and doors along the way for any intruders, Harley found herself at the entry way of her living room. Again finding nothing out of place.

'Sofa, T.V. , table, beautiful red and white roses,…wait a minute. Roses? I don't have roses.'

Harley stepped up to the living room table to scrutinize the roses that lay in the middle. Seeing no card with the roses; Harley decided to through caution into the wind. Picking up the flowers Harley looked at the individual roses, touching some of the petals, then finally smelling them. Still standing there, smelling the roses Harley puts down her knife, and turns towards the connected kitchen to find a vase to put them in. When she stops suddenly, at the sight of the figure leaning casually against the counter, that separates the kitchen from the living room. Harley gasps in surprise and nearly drops the roses as she unblinkingly stares at Jack.

OK click that button and tell me some improvments i can make or anything really im not picky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this story has lemons just a fair warning for you, oh and to clear this up the joker has always been apart of jacks persona, he just hasn't always been as strong a part until after he was given his smile. And around Harley it's more Jack then Joker. I hope that answers your questions. Oh and i don't own Joker or Harley. The poem Reunited isn't below isn't the whole thing but the beging of it, now that, thats done let's get on with the show. **

Reunited

"Let us begin, dear love, where we left off;  
Tie up the broken threads of that old dream;  
And go on happy as before; and seem  
Lovers again, though all the world may scoff.

Let us forget the graves, which lie between  
Our parting and our meeting, and the tears  
That rusted out the goldwork of the years;  
The frosts that fell upon our gardens green.

Let us forget the cold malicious Fate  
Who made our loving hearts her idle toys,  
And once more revel in the old sweet joys  
Of happy love. Nay, it is not too late!"-Ella Wheeler Wilcox

"You know Harley, it's not nice to stare." Jack gave Harley a leering once over, before meeting her eyes again throwing in a wink for good measure.

Jack's wink is what brought Harley out of her surprised dumb founded state. Bringing with it an array of emotions- happy he was alive, sad he hadn't tried and find her sooner, mad he didn't try and find her sooner, confused as to why he hadn't tried to find her sooner, then back to being mad since it was the easiest thing to be at the moment.

Jack could've sworn he could hear Harleys teeth grinding and tried not to show his excitement at the oncoming explosion, which is hard to do when you have a permanent smile. Snickering at the thought, Jack decided to sit back and watch the show.

"You, you bastard! What the hell is wrong with you huh!?! First I thought you were dead, they showed me a video of you being killed, then you just show up as if everything's fine, nothings happened. And now I find out you were alive the whole time and didn't try and find me! So what the flowers make up for the whole abandoning me right? Well sorry to bust your bubble but it doesn't work like that. You have some serious explaining to do Jack, and let's start with how your alive , then where you've been." Harley said/shouted at Jack folding her arms and still holding the flowers trying to resist the urge to throw them at Jack.

Jack agitated but still in a happy mood decided to move from where he was resting on the wall. He couldn't stand to be still especially with what he was going to tell Harley. Feeling more at ease to talk while walking around Harley's living room, Jack noticed some knick-knacks, movies, and a few books but nothing really personal in the room. Jack started to slip into his Joker persona without really noticing.

"Well Har-lee I'm alive because Matt had found me twenty minuets after the general had left, and helped patch me up, seeee." Joker said showing off his carved on smile and watched as Harley shuddered but made no move to back away, flinch, or even stare at them but instead looked up into his eyes and stepped close. Taking a by surprise Jack stood still and was caught for a moment in Harley's gaze, shaking his head Joker came back to himself and continued with his fiddling and story telling. "I fell into a coma for five months, my body healing itself in that time. You know he did more to me then just carve my face baby doll, but it seems that these scars are the ones that didn't want to heal right I could blame the stitching for that, it wasn't the best in the world you know, but in the end it kept my mouth together, and that is the important part."

"Jack I'm so" Jack cut off Harleys apology with a shake of his head his face softening. "Not your fault Harls, not your fault. Anyway I spent a year tracking, studying, and planning on how to get general Kelsey, and find you. Matt and I had it all planned out down to the second. We were going to grab Kelsey at his home, bring him to an abandoned slaughter house, torture the pig, and find out where they had you."

This is the point where Harley had a few questions and decided to interrupt by raising her hand. Joker finding this funny snickered before acknowledging her with a nod. "Yes Miss Quinnzel."

"Ok I get that you kidnapped him but how didn't anybody notice his disappearance? I mean someone would've noticed that a general went missing."

Jack not really bothered by the question, but pleased that she had asked, unknowingly giving him the opportunity to show off , he nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Ahh but you can't miss a general when he's not gone." Seeing the questioning look appear on Harley's face again Jack further explained. "See Matt and I had figured that out already. The general's happy 'family' wouldn't worry about him because we had already established that the general was going on a month long tour in Korea, by hacking into the computers on base, we set it up for them to assign Kelsey to the tour, he tells his 'family', packs, and leaves with the escort to the field strip, only thing is the real, Kelsey doesn't show to the field strip, but instead a very convincing double shows up. They take off at the same time the real Kelsey is being sedated and delivered to the slaughter house."

"The Kelsey double went to Korea then after a week went MIA. The plan went without a hitch, no one the wiser, that dear old Kelsey was being tortured by his son-in-law." Jack stopped talking, sat down on the sofa leaned back, crossing his arms, and ankles, waiting for Harley to ask him to finish the story.

Harley agitated that he had stopped in the middle of the story, put down the flowers, put her hands on her hips, started tapping her foot, and glared at him. When that got nothing but a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, Harley let out an exasperated breath.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what!?! You stop in the middle of a damn story and says 'well what?'!"

"Oh your mad about the story, right?"

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong with my story?"

"What? NO!"

"Cause if there is, how exactly would you know?"

"I wouldn't that's why your telling me it, or were telling me it."

"Oh, you want to hear the rest of the story."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Yes I want to hear the rest of the story, what?"

"Fine. Yes I want to hear the rest of the story please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Jack studied his fingernails on his left hand feigning boredom

"I guess I can finish telling you the story, but…"

Having just about enough of this game Harley threw her hands up in frustration, then re-crossed them.

"But?" Harley asked through gritted teeth.

Jack's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree.

"But I can't, atleast not now." Jack said sincerely with a shit eating grin playing on his face.

"Why. Not. Now?"

"Because. I. Said. So. Now Harley," Jack said getting up off the couch walking behind Harley, and putting his hands on her shoulders massaging them while he whispered in her ear. "Why don't you take this," Jack tugged at the edge of the towel that incased Harley. "off and go wait for me ib bed."

"What? No we can't…" Placing his finger to her lips Jack shushed her protest. " Shh don't worry Harley we won't do That, promise just go take off your towel and wait for me in bed ok."

Harley looks at him out of the corner of her eye while she nodded her head. Walking away from Jack's warm hands, Harley made it to the doorway when it finally clicked in her brain, 'Jack was alive and he was alright.' Feelings of relief washed over Harley in waves her knees going weeks and wobbly she had to brace herself against the walls, breathing in her nose and out her mouth, calming down enough to wobble to her bedroom. Harley did as she was told and stripped off the towel, pulling the covers up to her chin. Harley closed her eyes and waited patiently for Jack to come to bed.

Watching Harley wobble down the hallway, Jack had to restrain himself from just picking her up and carrying her to bed. But he knew he had to talk to matt first. Turning his back to the hallway Jack digged in his pants pocket for his cell phone, pulling it out he hit speed dial number two, after the third ring Jack began to pace. Matt picked up the phone on the fifth ring.

"Damn, Matt what took so long? I could've grown a beard by now." Before Matt could even say anything in his defense, Jack continued. "Doesn't matter, Harley's here, well in the bedroom. I need you to come and pick us up in the morning. Oh and have the men ready around 2-2:30pm."

"No problem boss." With that Jack hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Jack sat down on the couch and undressed folding and placing his clothes in a pile on a cushion and his shoes on the floor below them. Now completely naked, Jack walked to Harley's bedroom, upon entering the bedroom Jack stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. The bed was to the right parallel to the door against the wall on the opposite side with a window on the left side wall with the curtains pulled back slightly, allowing for a sliver of light to enter the dark room. The light illuminated Harley's hair making the blond seem almost white/blue, Jack continued on to the bed. He pulled the cover and sheet back enough for him to slide in and also allowing him a glimpse of Harley's backside. Sliding in right behind Harley, Jack let out a sigh of relief, at the feel of her soft compliant body as she melted against him. His arms wrapped around her waist, his right hand cupping her left breast, while his left hand played with the skin on her hip. His face nuzzled into her neck taking in a deep breath, smelling the fresh scent of her conditioner, and soap, letting out a moan when he felt Harley shiver.

**(Warning Lemon)**

Harley heard the bedroom door open keeping her breathing even, she waited for Jack to join her on the bed. Harley felt the cover and sheet being pulled back letting the chilled air hit her heated skin causing her to shiver, then she felt like she was on fire, his body heat surrounding her, scorching her skin. Holding back the moan that tried to force itself out at the feel of him against her, Harley couldn't suppress the full body shiver at the feel of his erection nestled against her backside. When Jack moaned it was like Harleys body came to life, her skin tingling with energy, she couldn't stop her hips from rocking into him even if she wanted to.

Jack felt all his blood rush south leaving him dazed enough to let Harley continue her movements. After trying and failing to control the buzzing in his head and his heavy breathing. Jack pulled Harley as hard as he could into his body to try and force her to stop. When all that did was make her moan and wiggle against him more Jack let out a frustrated moan.

"STOP!" As soon as Jack yelled this the room feel silent, well as silent as an apartment in the Narrows can be. Jack's and Harley's labored breathing though were all the couple could hear. Harley whimpered in frustration, and tried to relax but couldn't stop squeezing her legs together. "Jack please…I can't…I need you please."

Jack breathed in his nose and out through gritted teeth trying to calm his body down, if even a small bit. Sighing when it had no effect on him, Jack decided to give into Harley's need, sort of. Loosening his grip he had on her body, Jack slid his left hand from her hip to her thighs teasing Harley, after a couple of seconds of rubbing her thighs Jack pulled Harley's right leg and hooked it over his hip giving him better access to her heated center. At first contact with Harley's heated flesh Jack felt a shiver run through him leaving in its wake a need to feel more, not in complete control of his actions Jack's hand moved in and out of Harley at a demanding speed. His other hand moving roughly and possessively over the rest of her body leaving small bruises, Jack kissed and nipped up her neck while whispering all the dirty things he would do to her later, causing Harley to moan out loudly Jack left her neck and took possession of her mouth, swallowing all of Harley's moans while continuing his assault on her body. Jack didn't stop moving his fingers until after Harley had stopped spasming on his hand. Pulling his fingers out of Harley, and his mouth away from her plump one, Jack brought his hand up and watched how Harley's juices had made it glisten in the moonlight, he watched it drip slightly from his fingers to his palm. Jack moved his hand closer to his face and sucked on two of his fingers getting all he could, before pulling his hand away from his mouth. Jack watched as Harley grabbed his hand and bring it to her mouth licking up what he had missed, the sight alone reminded Jack about his problem that has yet to go away. As if Harley could read his mind she released his hand and moved her leg off of him laying flat on the bed now, Harley took her hand and began rubbing the head spreading his pre-cum over her hand and his dick for lubrication, rubbing and squeezing lightly teasingly at first then rougher, harder it only took Jack two minuets to cum on Harley's hand, and hip.

**(End of Lemon)**

Jack couldn't help but to laugh at the situation, when he noticed Harley looking at him questioningly, he tried to calm his laughter to tell her what was so funny.

"Its just, hahaha, I didn't think we would do, hahaha, do that, hahaha, you know? I was going to, hahaha, wait for you, hahaha, to be comfortable but I guess your more comfortable then what I thought hahahahaha! Shesh Harles you're a sex crazed maniac taking advantage of your naked husband like that. Hahahaha!"

Understanding dawned on Harley and as soon as it did Harley found herself in uncontrollable fits of her on laughter. When they calmed down enough to actually talk

"We need to go clean up." Harley said getting off the bed.

"Uhuh. Come on Miss. Harley let's get you cleaned up then back to bed with you." Jack let out a sigh and pushed the cover and sheet off to get up.


End file.
